slime_loversfandomcom-20200214-history
Majin Buu
Majin Buu (魔人ブウ) is one of the main antagonists in the metaseries, Dragon Ball Z. He is the final antagonist of the manga and anime series involving Dragon Ball Z. Character Overview Majin Buu is a very versatile character in the Dragon Ball universe, much more so than any villains and even more so than most of the protagonist thanks to the multitude of metamorphosis he has gone through throughout his run. All of his forms show a murderous streak and a sweet tooth but personality wise, are all vastly different from each other. As a fighter, he is to never be underestimated and his power level far exceeds that of any other antagonist to grace the canon run of the series. Appearances In all except one of his appearances, Majin Buu's form was that of a pink humanoid of varying shapes and sizes with black scelera and red eyes, all of which had a single antennae sprouting from the top of his head and various holes lined up around his head, collarbone and arms. When he was not Majin Buu, his clothing consisted of white pants ballooning at the bottom and a gold and black belt with a large 'M' in the middle. He wore black and yellow bracers and boots. As Majin Buu, he gained a black and yellow vest, a light purple cape, bright yellow mitten-like gloves and boots. His eyes were a normal black with white scelera. Personality As the original Kid Buu, Majin Buu was a near mindless berserker with a penchant for wanton violence and destruction. After absorbing the Grand Supreme Kai (Daikaioh) however, he becomes an innocent and naive individual, deemed too benevolent to be of use to his original master, Bibidi. As the Evil Buu, he is evil incarnate with cold eyes and a drawling voice. And finally, as Super Buu, he becomes the traditional arrogant villain, but his violent tendencies from his original form surface as temper tantrums that can easily be provoked. Special Abilities All forms of Majin Buu possessed incredible power, much higher than any other antagonist in the series. His power was so great that he even possessed a few reality-warping powers if he exerted enough power. What made Majin Buu far more of a threat than the other characters was his body make up. He could survive being beheaded, blown apart or even vaporized and still reform without a loss of power. Like most slimes, he possessed the basic abilities of elasticity, liquefying and general shape changing. However, Buu has a terrifying absorption ability in which he takes a piece of himself and attaches it to a victim. The goo consumes them and returns to Buu as his form changes, granting him even greater power and new abilities. In essence, he is always evolving. Synopsis Majin Buu was created by the evil galactic wizard Bibidi whom had waged war against the Kais, the collective lords of the universe. Emerging as a vicious berserker, he laid waste to all who stood against him. Unfortunately, this also made him hard to order around, as Buu would randomly attack his master but since he provided him with "fun" challenges, continued to obey him and follow his quest of ruin, rewarding him with candy when he carried out his order and sealing him in a cocoon when he disobeyed. His first target was of the Northern Supreme Kai, who wielded a powerful sword. Despite his efforts, the Kai was quickly eliminated as Buu's special makeup allowed him to withstand his sword attacks. Next was the female Western Supreme Kai. In spite of her skill and power, she too met her end after a large blast at point blank range. His next target was the brutish but incredibly powerful Southern Supreme Kai. His immense power allowed him a bit of an advantage over the monster but soon enough he began to wear him down. It was also on that battle that Buu's terrifying absorption ability was revealed for the first time, transforming one of his severed arms into a floating glob that encased the Supreme Kai and fused his body mass to his, gaining his power and becoming a hulking beast. All there was left was the Grand Supreme Kai and a fellow Supreme Kai from an unknown region. Though he stood no chance, the Grand Kai was able to completely overpower Buu, displaying a previously unknown ferocious tenacity in battle, dicing his body before blasting it to bits. Unfortunately, Buu was finally able to wear him down and in his shapeless state, absorbed his body as well. However, the absorption brought about an unexpected major change in him. Rather than turning into an even more terrifying entity, he became a bubbly airhead devoid of his berserker personality and murderous tendencies. While his innocent personality made him more susceptible to obeying orders, Bibidi still had problems controlling him properly. Bibidi's next target was Earth, having sealed Buu again in the cocoon and shooting it towards the planet. However, before he could continue his destructive conquest, he was killed in a following battle, leaving the ball sealed for many years. Many ages later, Bibidi's son and successor, Babidi, surfaced and came to Earth with the intention of releasing him to the universe once again to assume rule. Although he could not undo the seal himself, he concocted a plan to gather enough energy to do so, brainwashing fighters who possessed intense desires for power and absorbing the incredible negative energy they gave off. Using two wrestlers, and running the Z-Fighters through a gauntlet, he was able to accumalate a lot of negative energy but it was not enough. He then brainwashed Vegeta, forcing him into an aggressive Super Saiyan 2 form. When Vegeta challenges Goku to an ultimate bout with their Saiyan pride on the lines, Babidi absorbs tremendous amounts of negative energy, enough to undo the seal. With the gathered energy, he finally unleashes it on the seal and releases him to the world once again. He then orders him to take down his immediate foes, Son Gohan and the last remaining Supreme Kai. While the Kai is knocked unconscious, Gohan dies in his battle with the monster. Vegeta, having come to his senses, comes to challenge and destroy Buu. While his vicious and powerful attacks manage to do a great deal of damage, he is able regenerate from all of his assaults. Driven to desperation, Vegeta gathers his remaining energy and expels it as an immensely powerful self-destruct explosion that vaporizes Buu but destroys Vegeta's body. Unfortunately, his heroic sacrifice was for naught as he reforms from vapor, discovering a bifurcated Babidi from Piccolo's ambush earlier, but heals him afterwards. The two begin their destruction spree when Goku appears to challenge them and for the first time, shows off his new Super Saiyan 3 form, dealing savage damage towards Buu with his massive power up. When Trunks shows up with the Dragon Radar, Goku decides to pull back and states that a much stronger fighter will appear to take his place. Before he leaves, he asks why Majin Buu takes obeys Babidi so much despite the otherworldly gap between their power levels. With this revelation, he allows Goku to leave as Babidi scowls at him for letting him go. Unable to take his ranting any longer, he grabs Babidi by the neck and pulverizes his head with a punch. Gleefully enjoying his newfound freedom, he goes on an uncontrolled rampage, destroying any city he comes across. However, when he meets a blind boy who does not run away from him but treats him with kindness, he decides to heal him, transforming a nearby old man into a carton of milk for him to drink and sets off to parts unknown. He is then challenged by the new fighter Gotenks, the promised powerful fighter composed of the Saiyans' sons, Goten and Trunks although he easily defeats them. The next day, he decides to build a solitary residence for himself out of clay, from animals and humans he had transformed. He is then challenged by Hercule who tries to kill him with various options and methods but they all fail so flat that Buu couldn't register them as attempts at his life. Defeated and scared, Hercule reduces himself to being a maid for Buu. When he finds a hurt dog on the road however, he is again puzzled as to why it doesn't run away in fear like everyone else and Hercule tells him that he was injured. He immediately then heals him and for the first time, a creature shows genuine affection and love towards him, giving him the name Bee. Hercule then asks why, despite his ability to care and befriend other people, why he was so murderous before, explaining that he only did so because he was told to. With the knowledge of his previous acts were wrongdoings, Buu reforms, becoming a more innocent person and longer a threat to the Earth. Unfortunately, things would go horribly awry as two gunmen hunt track down Buu while he is outside playing. One of them ends up shooting Bee, which greatly enrages Buu. However, his anger conflicting with him healing Bee ends up with Buu expelling all of the evil in his being, the vapor steams blowing from his body forming into a skinny, gray version of himself called Evil Buu. This new evil being then proceeds to kill one of the gunmen, but soon enough a fight between the two Buus breakout. Unfortunately, because most of Buu's power mainly came from his negativity, Evil Buu is able to gain the upper hand and even turns his own Chocolate Beam against him, turning him into a chocolate treat which he them promptly eats. After consuming him, Evil Buu goes under another transformation, turning into the much more powerful and sinister Super Buu. He then kills the last remaining gunman by forcing himself down his throat before going on to kill Hercule and Bee. Unfortunately, the good that still resides in him due to Majin Buu's influence causes him to freeze in place and spare his life and instead sets out to Kami's Lookout where he pointed out the strongest concentration of energy; the Z Fighters, were currently residing. He then demanded for the strongest warrior among them to come out, but when Piccolo tells him he could amuse himself by terrorizing Earth's population until he was ready, he instead kills all of them with his Human Extinction Attack, killing everyone except Hercule and those present in the Lookout. Piccolo then gives him one hour to wait until the promised warrior would emerge, giving him an hourglass to help tell time. Unfortunately, when Chi-Chi, Goten's mother becomes infuriated with him having killed her eldest son, Gohan, she slaps him in the face. Unfortunately, this would be her undoing as he turns her into an egg in retaliation and crushes her underfoot. Having grown impatient already, Super Buu wanted to see them now and Piccolo leads him to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, only to be met by Goten and Trunks who then fuse together to become the promised warrior, Gotenks. Triva Category:Characters Category:Manga characters Category:Anime characters Category:Video game characters